Porcelain Heart
by eisabelai
Summary: Naruto just wants to be accepted and loved, but no one seems to care. He starts having suicidal thoughts and only one person can stop him. . . NaruSasu one-shot song fic.


**This is a NaruSasu song fic. **

**I do not own any character here. **

**A****ny type of criticism_ is allowed and encouraged. _**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

**Porcelain Heart**

_Broken heart one more time _

_Pick yourself up, why even cry _

_Broken pieces in your hands _

_Wonder how you'll make it whole_

A cold harsh rain beat down in a soothing rhythm, the streets of Konoha were deserted. Everyone was inside, huddled by fireplaces, enjoying the comfort of family and friends together. Well that is everyone but one lonely blond boy. Naruto walked around, enjoying the rain, enjoying the sensation of the cold liquid running down his face, soaking him to the bone.

If anyone had seen him they may have thought he was a imposter, trying to steal Naruto's identity, for the Naruto that was now walking was not the one everyone knew, now he wore no smile, and his eyes did not shine. This Naruto had bags under his eyes, a solemn look upon his face, and seemed so very lost and alone.

He was tiered. Tiered of crying himself to sleep every night. Tiered of being alone and rejected by everyone. But most of all, tiered of faking a smile everyday for everyone so that they can go on living their happy lives while he wallowed in his misery during the night. He only want to feel loved, to be accepted for who he truly is, not the Kyuubi container, but Naruto Uzumaki.

_You know, you pray _

_This can't be the way _

_You cry, you say _

_S__omething's gotta change _

_And mend this porcelain heart of mine _

He look ahead of him to see two people running towards him, both holding umbrellas. "Naruto!" it was Sakura and Sasuke. He sighed, '_time for a smile. . . _' He grinned at them, "Hey Sakura-Chan! Hey Sasuke!" they stopped in front of him, "Naruto, what are you doing out here?! Didn't you hear?" Sakura asked. He gave them confused looks, "Hear what?"

"There's a storm coming." Sasuke answered. Naruto looked at him. '_Sasuke'._It was his voice that made Naruto's heart skip a beat. Naruto looked past them at the midnight blue sky coming towards them, "Sakura, get home." he said. They looked at the sky. "Naruto! what about you? You wont make it home on time." Sakura's voice was filled with concern. There was a brief pause, then Sasuke spoke, "He can stay with me." Sakura nodded and ran off, casting them a farewell glance.

_Someone said "A broken heart _

_Would sting at first then make you stronger" _

_You wonder why this pain remains _

_Were hearts made whole just to break_

Sasuke started walking, but stopped when he noticed Naruto wasn't following. "Loser, lets go." he said. '_Go? Why? To be a burden on someone else? I'd rather stay here, and let the storm take me away. . . _' Naruto thought. He turned to look at Sasuke. His eyes were dull, and his smile was gone. Sasuke flinched at his stare. Naruto looked so empty, as if he were just a shell without a soul.

"Naruto lets go, we don't have much time." he said. "Go," the worlds were barely audible, "I don't want to live anymore, but you must, Sakura needs you, so go, be safe." Anger made itself visible on Sasuke's face, he ran at Naruto and punched him, making him lose balance and fall. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you ever dare think like that again!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto didn't react, he just stayed there on the floor. Sasuke bent down and picked him up, then he sprinted towards his house. The wind and rain had gotten stronger, almost blinding Sasuke. Luckily they made it there right before the storm would sweep them away. He dropped Naruto on his couch and sat next to him.

_You know, you pray _

_This can't be the way _

_Y__ou cry, you say _

_Something's gotta change _

_And mend this porcelain heart of mine _

Hours passed in silence. Naruto's eyes were glued to the ground, and Sasuke's eyes were glued to Naruto. Naruto broke the silence, "Why'd you bring me?" Sasuke thought it over, '_Why did he bring Naruto? For Sakura? Yea, for Sakura._' "Cause sakura would have been sad if you died." Naruto chuckled, "No she wouldn't have. She has you, she doesn't need me. Saving me was pointless." Naruto said, any trace of former amusement gone.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. "Because no one cares, no one would miss me, they probably wouldn't even notice my disappearance." he explained. They sat in silence once more. '_oh Sasuke. If only I could tell you how I feel. . . _'he thought. Naruto thought back to all the good times they had, all their memories together, and when he thought of the time they kissed a faint blush appeared on his face.

_Creator only You take brokenness _

_And create it into beauty once again_

Sasuke stared at Naruto, taking in every emotion that past over Naruto's face. Happiness, sadness, anger, and even love? Sasuke broke the silence this time, "I know someone who would miss you." Naruto scoffed, "Yea? And who's that?" Sasuke stared into his eyes, his features softening. "I would." he whispered. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

He open his mouth to respond, but shut it, unable to find any words. Then before Sasuke knew what he was doing he leaned towards Naruto and softly pressed his lips against Naruto's. Both closed their eyes, enjoying the moment, and savoring the taste of each others lips. Sasuke pulled away and stared at Naruto. Naruto stared back. Naruto opened his mouth to ask why Sasuke had done that, but instead he softly whispered, "Sasuke. . . I. . . love you."

Sasuke's face held a mask of shock, but he quickly replaced it with a small smile. "I love you too, Naruto." and then something happened, for the first time in years, Naruto smiled, not his fake everyday smile, but a real smile. He finally had what he'd always wanted. Someone accepted and loved him. And that person was Sasuke.

_You know, you pray _

_This can't be the way _

_You cry, you say _

_Something's gotta change _

Naruto looked outside to see the storm gone, and the sun shinning brightly. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him outside. Before they left the Uchiha compound Naruto looked back at Sasuke, "We're in this together, and I promise, I'll do anything to help you fulfill all your future dreams and goals." Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto into a hug. "Stay with me and I'll have everything I need." he whispered to Naruto. Naruto smiled. Sasuke pulled away and started walking.

He stopped and looked back at Naruto who was smiling and blushing like an idiot. Sasuke held his hand out to him, "Come on, lets go get some ramen." Naruto intertwined his fingers with Sasuke's and they started walking again. "Your paying." Naruto said. Sasuke lightly laughed, "yes, I know." Naruto kissed him, "Arigato Sasuke-kun!"

As the sun began to set a sense of peace settled into Konoha as the new couple walked down the streets, enjoying each others company and finally finding peace within their own hearts.

_You know, you pray _

_This can't be the way _

_You cry, you say _

_Something's gotta change _

_And mend this porcelain heart, _

_please mend this porcelain heart, of mine _

Naruto glanced at Sasuke's smiling face and he knew.

Sasuke would be the one, he would mend his porcelain heart.

_Of mine. . . Creator _

_Mend. . . This. . . Heart

* * *

  
_

**_Authors Note:_ **Pretty corny but whatever, i enjoyed writing this, and i really hope you liked it.


End file.
